plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Drew Galloway
Andrew Galloway is a character on Plagued. He was created on July 25, 2010, by Drew. He is the New Haven Leader, although his member group is not listed since Drew is a Global Moderator. He is the third oldest active character on Plagued. Personality Drew was always charismatic and bright, even from birth. He was a "hand-shaker"-- the type of guy who would smile brightly and shake your hand firmly and earnestly and place a hand on your shoulder at a first meeting. He'd listen with interest and look you in the eye if you were telling him about something people normally wouldn't care about. He was talkative but not annoying-- the type of guy everybody seemed to like. He radiated with good will and attitude. It was all a facade. While he was putting a friendly hand on your shoulder, he was preparing his knife to stab you in the back in the long run. While he was listening with interest he was waiting for you to admit to a weakness that he could use to his own advantage later. He was a grifter and you wouldn't find out until it was too late. Some might have compared him to Hitler-- he appeared nice and friendly to those who followed but the whole time he would be brainwashing you to love him and adore him so he could use you at his disposal later. Drew was ambitious and passionate about his goals- and if you were in the way of those goals, he'd be damned if he let you stay there. History Drew was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He was raised in the lap of luxury and he was used to getting what he wanted. When he was a child he was privately tutored with minimal human interaction but his parents raised him to be polite and courteous and to dazzle everyone with a smile, true or otherwise. But as Drew grew into his teens he began to change psychologically. He began developing a mentality that he shouldn't have to deal with others if he didn't want to. He'd slowly, patiently, and slyly convince others to trust him and love him as a friend, and at the high point of their friendship, he'd swoop in and get what he wanted. And it worked. As Drew aged, his problems became more intense. He'd be violent on random occasions and even slip in sweet insults directed at the imperfections of those he didn't like: "I think that you should lose some weight for your health"; "Plastic surgery is definitely a good idea!"; "Going back to school is an absolutely wonderful idea!" He'd even occasionally suggest self harm and when Drew was lucky, they'd listen. He knew his heavy influence on people and by God, he would use it however he would please. As an adult, he was a lady's man. He absolutely loved women-- everything about them made him grin. He knew his way to play the “nice guy” that every woman seemed to yearn for but he had major commitment issues when it came to girlfriends and dating. But what did he care? He was the closest thing to almighty he knew. When the dead began walking, he was in Haven and he immediately knew that it was far too weak and he believed oh-so strongly he was perhaps the only one with the brains and the will to properly strengthen it. So when New Haven was created, it was not long before he had muscled his way to the top via charm and a smile. Of course, he never held any true power with the organization - he was the speech writer, the propagandist, and the pretty face to lure people in. And for some reason, he was okay with that. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Active